1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and a method for manufacturing the LCD panel. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an LCD panel for improving an opening ratio and a method for manufacturing the LCD panel.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A conventional liquid crystal display (LCD) panel includes an array substrate having a thin-film transistor (TFT) that is a switching device for driving each pixel, a counter substrate having a common electrode layer formed thereon, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the array substrate and the counter substrate. The LCD panel applies an electric field to the liquid crystal layer to display images by controlling transmissivity of light.
In an LCD panel having a vertical alignment (VA) mode, when voltage is not applied to the array and counter substrates, liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer are arranged substantially perpendicular to the substrates so that black is displayed. An LCD panel having a patterned vertical alignment (PVA) mode that defines multiple domains in each pixel may be used to enhance a viewing angle of the VA mode LCD panel.
A mobile PVA (mPVA) mode, which is a type of PVA mode that defines multiple domains, divides each unit pixel into two or three domains, and forms a pixel electrode that includes sub-electrodes corresponding to each domain. In addition, a hole is formed at the common electrode layer corresponding to a central portion of each domain, so that the sub-electrode and electric flux lines are formed. The hole does not transmit light and is conventionally formed to have a diameter of about 10 μm to maintain an opening ratio for each pixel.
The liquid crystal molecules have a high response speed in areas in which the electric flux lines are formed, for example, an edge area of the sub-electrode and an area adjacent to the hole. However, the liquid crystal molecules have a slow response speed in a middle area between the edge area of the sub-electrode and the area adjacent to the hole.
When the hole is formed to have a relatively smaller diameter to reduce a width of the middle area, the opening ratio of each pixel is reduced.
Thus, there is a need for a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel with an improved opening ratio.